Fallen
by Alistanniel
Summary: Arwen vermisst ihren Aragorn so. Ihr Verhalten gibt Elrond Anlass zur Sorge. (basiert auf dem Film)
1. Fallen

_Inhalt: Eine Arwen/Aragorn Fic, die auf dem Film basiert. Sie vermisst ihn so, und ihr Verhalten gibt Elrond Anlass zur Sorge.   
Kategorie: Silent, denke ich   
Disclaimer: HdR und alle Figuren gehören JRR Tolkien. (bzw. New Line Cinema)   
Author's Note: Meine allererste HdR Fan Fic._

* * *

  
  
  


**Fallen**   
  
_von Alistanniel_

  
  
  
Arwen ging langsam über die steinerne Brücke. In der Mitte blieb sie stehen und blickte in den Fluss hinab. Seit die bösen Mächte allgegenwärtig waren, hatte sich das Wasser des Bruinen dunkel gefärbt. Wie ihr Herz.   
Aragorn und sie hatten an der selben Stelle der Brücke gestanden, bevor er mit dem Ringträger losgezogen war. Noch immer hörte sie seine Stimme, elbische Worte sprechend, in ihrem Kopf. Er hatte eine große Leere in ihrem Herzen hinterlassen. Es kam ihr vor als würde sie fallen. In eine endlose finstere Tiefe. Ohne jemals am Grund auf zu schlagen.   
  
Nur aus dem Augenwinkel nahm sie den Reiter wahr, der über die Furten des Flusses preschte, sodass das Wasser hoch aufspritzte. Der schlanke Elb mit dem hellen Haar brachte sein Pferd vor Elronds Haus zum stehen und eilte dann zur Tür.   
Arwen sah zu dem Pferd, das in der Wiese graste. Es sah aus, als wäre es tagelang im vollen Galopp unterwegs gewesen. Neugierig geworden verließ sie die Brücke und ging auf das Haus zu. Leise öffnete sie die Tür und sogleich konnte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters und die des anderen Elben hören.   
„Das Bündnis von damals muss erneuert werden," sagte dieser, „Haldir wird eine Armee in die Schlacht bei Helms Klamm führen. Die Rohirrim brauchen uns jetzt. Gandalf, der Weiße, konnte König Theoden zwar von dem Bösen befreien, das Schlangenzunge über ihn brachte, und Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, wird mit seinem Leben für ihn und sein Volk eintreten, aber es gibt nichts, das sie der gewaltigen Streitmacht der Orks, die von Isengart aufgebrochen ist, entgegen setzen könnten. Bitte Herr Elrond, veranlasst, dass sich alle waffenfähigen Elben der Truppe Haldirs anschließen. Sonst wird die Hornburg fallen."   
Sie konnte Elronds Gesicht von ihrer Position hinter der Tür zwar nicht sehen, aber sie wusste auch so, welchen Gesichtsausdruck er aufgesetzt hatte, als er zu einer Antwort ansetzte.   
„Menschen. Sie sind schwach. Sie haben versagt. Aber in den Zeiten der Not müssen alle zusammen halten. Wir haben uns damals Seite an Seite den Armeen des Dunklen Herrschers entgegen gestellt, und es wäre wohl richtig es jetzt wieder zu tun. Die große Zeit der Elben ist vorbei, aber diese Schlacht muss noch geschlagen werden. Nehmt Euch alle, die bereit sind in den Krieg zu ziehen."   
„Danke Herr Elrond!"   
„Dankt mir, wenn die Hornburg nach der Schlacht noch steht."   
  
Das Schwert fühlte sich gut an in ihrer Hand, fand Arwen. Sie hatte es sich aus der Waffenkammer geholt. Es war leicht und trotzdem so scharf um Fleisch und Gebein zu durchdringen. Als sie es hin und her schwang, zischte die weichende Luft, und die Klinge glänzte silbern.   
  
Elrond trat ins Freie. Sofort fiel sein Blick zu der steinernen Brücke, die über den Bruinen führte. Arwen verbrachte viel Zeit dort. Wenn sie so da saß und ins Wasser hinab starrte, wirkte sie abwesend, beinahe apathisch. Ihr Verhalten bereitete ihm große Sorgen.   
Doch jetzt war sie nicht da. Also ging er weiter, bis er sie schließlich fand. Sie schwang ein Schwert, schlug nach einem unsichtbaren Gegner. Ihre Bewegungen waren sehr flüssig, und er zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass sie in der Lage war einen Feind zu töten.   
„Arwen, was soll das?"   
„Ich werde mit Haldirs Armee in den Krieg ziehen!" antwortete sie, weiter mit dem Schwert die leere Luft schlagend.   
Elrond sah seine Tochter entgeistert an, „Das wirst du nicht, ich verbiete es dir."   
„Ich habe euch reden gehört. Es kommt auf jeden einzelnen Soldaten an."   
„Du willst doch nur Aragorn wieder sehen!"   
„Ja und?" erwiderte sie trotzig und ließ die Waffe sinken.   
„Verstehst du es nicht, oder willst du es nicht verstehen? Er und du, ihr werdet niemals zusammen sein können. Nie! Dir ist ein anderes Leben beschieden."   
„Dieses Leben will ich aber nicht. Ich will nicht für immer einsam sein. Bevor ich so lebe, bin ich lieber tot."   
Elrond trat auf sie zu und ergriff sie sanft an den Schultern, „Meine Arwen, bitte versteh doch, ich will dir nichts zu Fleiß machen, auch wenn du das denken magst. Einzig um dein Wohlergehen bin ich besorgt. Ich kann nicht dabei zusehen, wie du dein Leben wegwirfst."   
Sie setzte zu einer Antwort an, doch er bedeutete ihr still zu sein.   
„Aragorn ist gewiss ein guter Mann, daran zweifle ich nicht, und ich weiß, dass er dich aufrichtig liebt. Du musst jedoch begreifen, dass er sterblich ist und du ihn irgendwann verlieren wirst."   
„Es ist besser ein Menschenleben mit ihm zu verbringen, als immer von ihm getrennt zu sein." Damit drehte sie sich um und eilte davon.   
  
Elrond blieb noch eine Weile stehen, sodass er sah wie Arwen mit ihrem Lieblingspferd aus dem Stall kam, sich auf den Rücken des Tieres schwang und im vollen Galopp hinab zu den Furten preschte. Alsbald verschwand sie zwischen den Bäumen.   
  
Arwen vergrub ihr Gesicht in der weichen Mähne des Pferdes. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinab, verschleierten ihren Blick, sodass sie nicht sah, wohin sie eigentlich ritt.   
Plötzlich bäumte sich das Pferd auf, als ein Kaninchen über den Weg schoss. Arwen schaffte es nicht mehr sich fest zu halten und fiel vom Rücken des Schimmels. Ihr Kopf prallte hart gegen einen Stein und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.   
  
Es war dunkel um sie herum. Kampfschreie drangen an ihr Ohr. Wurden lauter, bis sie sich mittendrin wiederfand. Ein fahler Mond erschien am Himmel und gab den Blick auf eine gewaltige Uruk'Hai Armee vor den Mauern der Hornburg frei.   
Über ihr rief eine männliche Stimme elbische Worte. Als sie nach oben blickte, sah sie Aragorn mit hoch erhobenem Schwert. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke.   
Dann stürmten die Orks los, brachen wie ein gewaltiger Strom an die Burgmauern. Leitern wurden aufgestellt und einer nach dem anderen kletterte nach oben, wo sie von Elbenschwertern in Empfang genommen wurden.   
Aragorn sprang von seinem erhöhten Platz hinab, direkt auf einen Ork und tötete ihn mit dem Schwert.   
Arwen hatte ebenfalls ihr Schwert gezogen und versuchte die heran kommenden Orks so gut als möglich ab zu wehren. Aragorn sah sie nicht mehr, er war bereits im Kampfgetümmel verschwunden. Von vorne nahte ein Ork, sie empfing ihm gebührend, bohrte ihm das Schwert in den Hals. Da plötzlich fuhr ein stechender Schmerz in ihren Rücken, zwischen den Schulterblättern. Sie fühlte warmes Blut. Wie in Zeitlupe kam der mit Orkblut befleckte Boden auf sie zu. Während sie fiel, sah sie plötzlich Aragorn aus der Menge auftauchen.   
Als sie am Boden aufprallte, war er neben ihr, hielt sie fest.   
Sie rang nach Luft, hustete. Blut drang aus ihrem Mund. Ihre Lippen formten stumm seinen Namen.   
Er nahm ihre Hand, „Arwen! Bitte tu mir das nicht an. Bleib bei mir. Elrond bringt mich um. Ich habe ihm doch versprochen, dich heil wieder nach Hause zu bringen."   
Sie brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zustande, dann fielen ihre Augen zu und ihr Kopf sackte zur Seite.   
Dass Aragorn ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und sie ein letztes Mal küsste, merkte sie nicht mehr.   
  
Das Pferd stupste mit seiner weichen Nase Arwens Gesicht ein paar Mal an, bis sich ihre Lider bewegten und sie schließlich die Augen öffnete. In ihrem Kopf pochte dumpfer Schmerz. Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an eine Schlacht, an einen Uruk'Hai, dem sie ihr Schwert in den Hals rammte, an einen steckenden Schmerz in ihrem Rücken und an Aragorn, der sich über sie beugte und ihre Hand hielt.   
Langsam erhob sie sich und schwang sich auf den Rücken des Schimmels, um zurück nach Hause zu reiten.   
  
Als sie daheim ankam, erwarte sie ihr Vater bereits. Elronds Gesicht war sorgenvoll.   
„Kind, wo warst du nur so lange, ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht." Er bemerkte die Schramme an ihrer Schläfe. „Was ist um Himmels willen passiert? Du bist ja verletzt."   
„Mein Pferd hat mich abgeworfen, ich muss wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben."   
Elrond sah sie besorgt an.   
„Es ist nur ein Kratzer, weiter nichts." Damit ging sie schnurstracks in ihr Zimmer und warf sich aufs Bett.   
  
Irgendwann fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Sie hatte wieder diesen einen Traum. Schon seit einiger Zeit träumte sie nur mehr das Gleiche.   
Um sie herum war es stockdunkel. Sie fiel, ohne zu sehen wohin. Und ohne jemals auf zu schlagen. Weit über ihr blitze ein kleiner Lichtschimmer. Aragorns Stimme drang an ihre Ohren, ihren Namen rufend. Er klang so unendlich weit entfernt. Sie wollte ihm antworten, aber aus ihrem Hals kam kein Laut.   
Ihr Fall nahm kein Ende, aber der Lichtfleck entfernte sich nicht. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie fiel. Das Einzige was sie wusste, war dass Aragorn so unendlich weit weg war. Sie konnte seine Stimme hören. Leise und weit entfernt.   
  
Würde sie irgendwann irgendwo aufschlagen?   
Würde seine Stimme zuvor verklingen und sie in der Dunkelheit allein lassen?   
  
Sie wusste es nicht.   



	2. Traum

_Authors Note: Dies ist keine Fortsetzung von "Fallen". Ich habe mir nur Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es bedeuten könnte, wenn ihr Fall doch einmal endet._

* * *

  
  
  


**Traum**

  
  
  
Arwen wälzte sich unruhig in ihrem Bett hin und her. Wieder dieser Traum. Schon seit Tagen verfolgte er sie. Jede einzelne Nacht.   
Sie fiel. Ohne jemals irgendwo auf zu schlagen. Um sie herum war es stockdunkel. Sie konnte nicht sehen, wohin sie fiel.   
Weit über ihr war ein kleiner blasser Lichtfleck. Von dort oben drang Aragorns leise Stimme an ihr Ohr, ihren Namen rufend. Er war so unendlich weit entfernt.   
  
Gleichzeitig stand Aragorn auf den Zinnen der Hornburg, wehrte Orks ab. Immer wieder tauchte ein hässliches Uruk'hai Gesicht vor ihm auf. Kaum hatte er einen erledigt, erschien der nächste.   
Stunde um Stunde hatte die Schlacht angedauert und in seinen Gliedern machte sich Müdigkeit breit. Doch solange der Ansturm der Orks anhielt, konnte es sich niemand leisten zu ruhen. Ein weiterer Uruk'hai tauchte vor ihm auf. Ein Zweiter. Und ein Dritter. Sie schlugen gleichzeitig nach ihm. Er wich aus, verteilte seinerseits Schwerthiebe.   
Doch plötzlich steckte eine Ork Waffe in seiner Brust. Zunächst war er so überrascht, dass er weder den Schmerz, noch das austretende warme Blut wahr nahm.   
  
Unerwartet und hart schlug Arwen am Grund auf. Der Lichtschimmer weit über ihr war verlischt und Aragorns Stimme verklungen.   
  
Mit einem Schlag schreckte sie aus dem Traum auf und richtete sich kerzengerade in ihrem Bett auf.   
Das war der Moment, indem sie sich der Wahrheit bewusst wurde.   
  
Aragorn war tot. 


End file.
